


Turning Him On

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: can you do linctavia #11? (Prompt: #11 Trying to turn the other on)</p><p>Octavia visits Lincoln before Unity Day and decides to pleasure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Him On

When she arrives at the cave, he’s hunched over the fire, tending to it. She sneaks up behind him.

Just as she’s about to pounce, he says, “Hello, Octavia.”

“Damn it! I almost had you,” she groans. He chuckles and adds another log to the fire.

“Not even close. I heard you stomping around up there. You need to keep your footsteps quieter. They give you away,” he reprimands, and she sticks her tongue out at his back.

His naked and muscled back that was covered in tattoos. She licks her lips and sits down behind him and takes her jacket off.

She wraps her arms around him and presses a kiss to his shoulder blade. He pays her no mind, so she placed one on his shoulder. Still no response, so she moves to his neck.

His breathing gets louder, and she wants to shout in triumph. It’s short-lived as he grabs her and flips her down onto the furs next to him.

Her landing is not soft, but it doesn’t hurt. He looks her over and then finally meets her eyes.

“What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet tomorrow,” he asks, and she smiles at him.

“My brother is busy helping the others make moonshine for Unity Day. That means I get to be gone for as long as I want, since I know they’ll be sampling the batches all night,” she replies coyly. She nibbles on her lip, and she swears that his eyes darken at the action.

He covers his body with hers and leans down to kiss her. His lips are soft and gentle against hers, and she wonders how he manages to stay in control so easily. Every time she looks at him, she just wants to climb on top of him and ride him.

“And your first thought was me? How sweet,” he says when they part.

“Well, yeah. I like you, Lincoln.” Her hand inches down to the waistband of his pants.

“All of you,” she whispers as her hand slips inside.

“Octavia,” he warns, but she shushes him.

“I want to feel you,” she mumbles against his lips. Her hands wraps around his length, and her eyes go wide.

“You’re…uh, big,” she stutters, slightly unsure of herself. She’s never done this before. He’s touched and tasted her, but this is new territory for her.

“You don’t have to do this,” he emphasizes, and she thinks he’s too sweet. Always concerned about her pleasure and comfort over his own.

She can do this. She wants to do this.

His worries go away when she grasps him more firmly. She slowly moves her hand up and down, thumbing the head.

He kisses her again and groans into her mouth, and her confidence gets a boost. He likes this, and it makes her happy. She can please him like he always does to her.

To ease things on her, he gives her directions and tells her what he likes. She brings him to a steady orgasm, and he keeps their lips fused together when he comes in her hand.

“That was really good,” he says, and she feels proud.

“I just wanted to make you feel good, like you always do for me,” she responds with a wide smile.

“That you did,” he says with a smirk and leans down to kiss her again.


End file.
